Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Klutztodeath
Summary: This Is a short version of a story I wrote about a year ago. Its about a young girl who loses everyone she ever cared about and seeks revenge... please tell me what you think


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

_**Vampires Will Never Hurt You **_

Vampires are not what humanity has made them out to be over the centuries. Most of what people felt would destroy a vampire, most of it was fiction. Sunlight, for one, was intensified, so going out in sunglasses felt like having a pair of flashlights on just centimeters from your face. And most vampires start to burn in about 30 minutes. Otherwise sunlight was perfectly safe to move around in. In retrospect, you might even say that we are harder to kill than humans.

My musings were interrupted by the creature in front of me who called himself a Shadow of Light, when truly all he is is a human, a vampire hunter, and one of the scum who had killed everyone close to me, my family, my friends, and my love. These hunters had killed them all because of the prejudice started with novels such as _Dracula_, when in truth, my kind had never even thought of hurting another being, after all we vampires get our blood from willing donors, and we only take a small amount, not enough to harm.

"Well Airila Crimson, it has been a while has it not? When we last met my team killed your clan, and you were left near death, though it seams that I shall have to fix that, and leave you as nothing but ash this time." The hunters voice was young and strong, he was probably only in his twenties. "Why did you target my family, why me? Hunter, why do you continue to chase after me when there are others of my kind?" I shout to be heard over the sudden burst of cheering from the crowed behind me. I was at a concert, though well away from the crowed, in fact I was to the side of the high stage, and deep in shadow so it was unlikely anyone would notice once the inevitable fight began. I had come to the concert in hopes of enjoying myself for the first time since the death of my clan 3 years ago. I had been on the road for the entire time, mourning them and seeking a way to become stronger and defeat the Shadows of Light. I had come upon a flyer for this band's concert while passing through the city, and had decided to take a break from heartache. The band was called My Chemical Romance or MCR for short. The band had just gotten on stage and the lead singer- a man named Gerard Way was giving the intro. I smiled as I heard the title of the first song "Vampires will Never Hurt You" just as the music started the hunter in front of me brought out a silver coated knife and attacked. I cursed at my foolishness for paying more attention to what was happening behind me, then what was right before my eyes, and dove to the right just before he made contact with the bare flesh of my upper arm. He grinned in a sickly sadistic way that made my skin crawl, as once again the blade sliced through the air and towards me body, this time aiming for my legs, in an effort to prevent me from escaping.

"And if they get me and if the sun goes down into the ground…" I could hear Gerard's wondrous voice in the background as the hunter finally nicks me, causing blood to come seeping out of the wounded flesh of my right leg. I continue to fight, several songs are completed and we are still at it, but as I had never been trained to fight for long periods of time, I slow and my attacker lands more hits. Suddenly I notice that the music has stopped, and that the concert must be over. I can barely even stand from blood loss and injuries sustained in the battle.

Suddenly the attacker stops, and looks at something behind me, as I turn; I realize that one of the band members, Mikey, is looking at the shadows from the stage, as if he can see us, or just about see us. The hunter hisses "I will finish you of another time, Halfling!" And with that he runs of leaving me, just as I collapse from a mix of blood loss and fatigue. I can hear rushed footsteps and expect an icy blade to plunge into my chest, but instead I feel someone gently lift my head, and check to see if I am still breathing. I open my eyes, and it takes almost all the energy I have not to fall asleep. When my eyes focus I realize that its Mikey who had rushed over, and had now picked me up and was carrying me to what appears to be a tour bus.

I must have fainted while still in the musician's arms, because the next thing I new it was morning, and I woke up in a narrow bed, like the kind in a train. As my brain awoke I realized that I must be on MCR's tour bus. Suddenly a man with black hair popped up from under the bed, apparently checking to see if I was still alive. When he realized that I was awake he smiled and called out to people in another section of the bus. "Gerard, Mikey, Bob, Ray, she's awake!" he repeated himself twice more before they came. Suddenly I realized that I was still wearing my concert clothing, including a black shirt with a winged skull on it, and tight black pants. When the entire band surrounded me introductions were made, and were soon followed by an awkward silence during which it was obvious that they all wanted to know what had happened to me. Finally, the one who had noticed I was awake- Frank- Asked the question "So, Airila, what exactly happened to you?" I paused for a moment and considered what to tell them, but decided upon the truth, because they had been kind, and I felt I could trust them.

And so I told them everything. I told them about vampires, and that I was born a half vampire. I told them of my family and friends, I even told then about Darren, my first true love. I talked of them for an hour, until finally I told of how we had been attacked by the vampire hunters 3 years ago, and how I am the only survivor. I then explained that I had gone to see an old vampire by the name of Marcus, who had not been a member of the clan, but who we all trusted and asked for advice. Of how he had told me to go on this journey, and that at the end of it, I would be a full vampire, and stronger by a ten fold the all of the Shadows of Light together.

When I finished, they asked me things I had missed, like my age (Bob guessed 23), and my homeland. I asked them to call me Airi, and tolled them I was actually only 17. I also explained that my origins were numerous because of the constant shift of borders and rule in Europe. We talked for hours, until we found out that my journey would take me to the same places that the tour was going to be held. At some point the boys decided that I would stay with them and that we would travel together.

We had traveled for several weeks without incident, and I could feel that I was stronger, for I had trained hard during my time recuperating. It was nearly the end of the tour when we encountered our first obstacle, we were crossing the dessert, when we spotted a police barricade, apparently there was a murderer on the lose, a murderer who drained the victims of blood. My friends began to wonder if maybe I was hiding something, and pestered me constantly. I had realized at once that the murderer must be a crazed vampire, such things had happened before, and it was my duty to stop the murders and redeem my honor in my friends' eyes. We stopped at a hotel, and as luck would have it the group had a performance that night. After they left, I armed myself with a dagger and made my way to a popular club; there I would find my adversary.

I fought my fellow vampire, but his mind was weak, and I won easily. Once my duty was fulfilled, I met MCR at the bus and explained to them what happened. Gerard and Mikey became upset that I had gone into battle without telling the group, and would not listen when I explained to them that it was my duty. Finally I realized that I had been using the wrong angle, after all they were brothers, so I asked _them_ how they would have felt if they had to kill their own blood, their own brother. After that things went smoothly. We soon reached San Francisco, but in the city we encountered our next problem, while on the road, I had heard of a powerful vampire who could help me, but when I contacted him, he told me that I had to pass a trial. The trial was simple; I would cut myself, and rub a special mixture into the wound, this concoction would induce a trance like state, a state between life and death. What ever happens to me while in that state would be the trial. But there are no second chances, if you fail, you do so by dying. When I told the band the news they immediately protested, but in the end I won the argument. When it was time, Mikey gave me a bracelet of silver with a pendent shaped like a drop of blood, and made of ruby on it. I thanked him and left. "So, Airi, you are sure want to do this?" was how the vampire whose name was Lartus greated me. "I am sure sir, thank you for letting me try." was my only reply. I sat down on a cushion in Lartus' living room and swiftly made the cuts. When Lartus added the potion to my wounds I felt as if my mind was being pulled out of my body, and into my greatest nightmares. I watched as my family was killed, then I watched the Shadows go after my new friends out of hatred of me. I felt that I would go insane with grief after a while; I wanted to die, but to no avail.

The next thing I knew, I had awoken, and found myself surrounded by my friends. They were like a pack of puppies that had lost their sibling only to be reunited with her again, just so they laughed and pranced around me with glee. "Airi! Your ok, you are a vampire. I love you!" Mikey shouted out with joy and realizing what had said blushed. "Yes I'm fine. I Airi, enemy of the Shadows of Light, new vampire, and lover of Mikey! I am perfectly fine." I declared with a flourish.

Once I had fully recovered from my transformation, the band and I left San Francisco, and finished the tour. At the last concert, the Shadows of Light came for the final battle. MCR was performing on stage and I led the slayers to a barren area, so that we would not hurt any bystanders.

"Airila, give up and we will end your life painlessly, fight us and you will die in agony!" declared the leader. I grinned and attacked, the battle lasted for two hours, and I was victorious. After I cleaned up, I met MCR and we left the area. While on the bus, Mikey took me away to a privet area of the bus. "Airi…. I have been meaning to ask you…when is your birthday?" he asked, shyly. I was confused but answered "Mikey, you know I turned 18 today, why do you ask?" Mikey blushed and took something out of his pocket, he then stood on one knee "Airi, since today is your birthday, and I have no better present, and because I love you….Will you take me, and make me your husband, and be my wife?" he asked slowly blushing even harder with every word. I thought for all of two seconds "Yes Mikey, of course, and I love you too."

We moved in together after we married, and lived in New Jersey, which is where Mikey and the others were all born.


End file.
